Lorbs
The Lorbs are a tribe of small, friendly, plant-like people that reside on the island that Rapunzel and her friends became stranded on in Rapunzel's Tangled Adventure. Role in the series The Lorbs first appeared in the episode "King Pascal". When Rapunzel, Cassandra, and Pascal meet the Lorbs on their island, they perceive Pascal as the king from their legend that speaks of Lizardus, as well as away to get rid of the "monster" that has been terrorizing their village and hot pepper harvest after seeing his insect appetite, which leads to them welcoming the three to their village and tribe. After their visitors discover the cause of the firefly's "rage" and how they can prevent it in the future, the Lorbs thank Pascal and their tall friends for saving their home and solving their problem. After Pascal steps down from being their king, the Lorbs continue to view him and the group of tall strangers as friends. A flashback of Lorb history was used as the prologue of "Happiness Is...", showing the Lorb warlock, Horb, trying to destroy the Idol of Vershaftsbezeigungengien while a few consumed Lorbs chased after him for it. Just as Hurb was about to do the deed and the other Lorbs caught up to him the idol was dropped in the chaos, which led to it being lost rather than destroyed. In the present, the Lorbs and Rapunzel's group are having a late night party on the beach, while Rapunzel found a letter from her father in one of their village's collected lanterns and becomes homesick. The next day, she finds the lost idol that she saw as the cure to her homesickness. Pascal observes what the idol's overwhelming power was doing to his friends, he tells his Lorb friends about it; Alfons identifies he was talking about the Idol of Vershaftsbezeigungengien and that it had to be destroyed before it throws the island into chaos. As the tribe tries to get rid of the idol, they too fall victim to the darker side of its power, which leaves the destruction of the idol to Rapunzel, Eugene, and Cassandra. After the three destroy it for good, the Lorbs and the rest of the idol's victims are freed from its consuming hold and calm returns to the island. Trivia *The Lorbs speak with a German-sounding accent, which ties in with the German setting of Tangled. *Alfons, the leader of Lorbs, has a droplet mark on his head to be distinguished from the other Lorbs. *The Lorbs physically resemble the Koroks from ''The Legend of Zelda'' series. **They also bare a slight resemblance to the Pistachions (for example King Pistachion) from "''Milo Murphy's Law''". Gallery King Pascal (6).jpg|The Lorb village King_Pascal_(30).png|The Lorbs' first appearance The_Lorbs_First_Appearance_(as_a_Merged_Figure).jpg Lorbs_-_King_Pascal.jpg King_Pascal_(31).png King Pascal (33).png King Pascal (9).jpg The_Lorb_chasing_Horb.png Horb_about_to_destory_his_own_creation.jpg The_Lorb_chasing_Horb_2.png Horb_and_the_other_Lorbs.jpg Lorb_Party_Music_1.jpg Lorb_Party_Music_2.jpg Happiness Is... (1).jpg Happiness Is... (2).jpg|Alfons dancing Happiness Is... (3).jpg Alfons_and_his_tribe_having_a_party.jpg Happiness Is... Horb Idol 1.jpg|Horb and the idol Happiness Is... Horb Idol 2.jpg Happiness Is... Horb Idol 3.jpg Happiness Is... (16).jpg|The Lorbs fall under the idol's influence King Pascal Storyboard 5.png King Pascal Storyboard 6.png Category:Characters Category:Tangled characters Category:Plants Category:Characters Under Spells Category:Disney characters Category:Animated characters Category:Creatures